


Declaración (de guerra)

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Hacen rakugo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, Leo le consideraba un rival, y ese era el mejor halago que podía recibir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU en el que Leo y Eichi son rakugokas...No sé en que franja de tiempo están, no voy a mentir.

De alguna manera, Leo era cautivador. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios, cada divagación, era escuchada con atención por el público; sus movimientos eran fluidos y rápidos, pero de repente se convertían en los de una máquina mal engrasada al ritmo del personaje que se atoraba en una frase. La masa le seguía, la masa le adoraba y todos sus monólogos, los conocidos y adorados y los más escondidos eran recibidos con calurosos aplausos, había nacido para sentarse en el escenario, había nacido para el rakugo.

Eichi no entendía el por qué de su habilidad, pero tampoco se esforzaba por hacerlo, se obligaba a pensar que tenían estilos diferentes, no que estaba tan por debajo del pelirrojo. Porque él era un regalo para la vista, tan atractivo a los ojos del público como podía serlo Leo; sus movimientos eran delicados por igual, acordes a los diálogos que recitaba y acompañados de la expresión facial perfecta; su voz no llenaba el escenario como podía hacerlo la del pelirrojo, sus monólogos no podían ser igual de alegres o coloridos, no podía contar las mismas historias con la misma emoción, pero cuando narraba historias de infidelidades, aventuras del barrio rojo, pocos eran los que no salían ruborizados del teatro, incluso le habían dicho como los cuentos sobre la misma muerte, a la que llegaba a poner voz, habían conseguido escalofríos del público.

Pero en comparación con Leo, no era nada. Sus estudios habían sido lo mismos, incluso se atrevería a decir que él se había esforzado más para ni siquiera llegar a su altura. Eichi siempre le miraba cuando actuaba, incapaz de despegar los ojos de su figura arrodillada, dejando escapar una carcajada de vez en cuando. Leo apenas y le dedicaba una mirada, eso si se quedaba a ver cualquier monologo después del suyo.

 

Una vez pensó que era la manera en la que se presentaba, pero cambiar la forma de sentarse a una más relajada no había causado más que incomodidad y conseguirse una regañina de Keito.

 

-Fantasmita, no hagas eso que tengo cosquillas~ -Con movimientos suaves y fluidos, el pelirrojo llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla lentamente, pellizcando entonces su mejilla y tirando de ella como había ensayado varias veces antes- ¡Ow, ow, ow! ¡El anzuelo! -Exclamó de manera exagerada, consiguiendo que tanto el público como Eichi, quien ya había visto ese monologo interpretado, estallasen en risas.

Leo también sonreía, sonreía como el sol, como si estuviese bebiendo de los aplausos y las carcajadas antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento.

 

Cuando salió del escenario, habiendo sido la última actuación de la noche, su sonrisa continuaba brillante mientras dejaba atrás al público que le aclamaba, ni siquiera ver al rubio fue capaz de que su expresión se torciese.

-Una gran actuación, Tsukinaga-kun -Le felicitó con tono cortés, fingiendo no haber dado toda su atención al dialogo que había oído miles de veces entre ensayos y por su cuenta. Separó las manos y acercó una al muchacho, dejando que reposase sobre su hombro.

Tenían el mismo maestro, se habían criado prácticamente juntos. Debería estar a su altura y sin embargo no lo estaba.

-¡Por supuesto! -Exclamó, soltando una potente carcajada, por una vez no iba a apartarle. A veces podía darle algún capricho- Si no te esfuerzas voy a terminar dejándote atrás, Tenshouin~

Quizás fue que dijese con tanta seguridad que su trabajo estaba siendo en vano, quizás el reto no dicho pero tan obvio en sus palabras, distinto a la manera casi ligera en la que solían intercambiar pullas. Era una declaración de guerra en toda regla, y Eichi no era un cobarde que escapaba de semejante desafío. 

-No te preocupes -El tono de su respuesta fue alegre, como campanillas repicando, pero Leo le conocía lo suficiente como para sentir la amenaza- No pienso quedarme atrás.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, meditando sus palabras en el ambiente casi asfixiante, un lugar demasiado pequeño para una charla tan grande. Era la tensión la que cargaba el aire, su rivalidad, la sensación de estar por fin frente a un enemigo que era digno. Finalmente, la sonrisa volvió a la expresión de Leo, satisfecho con la respuesta recibida.

-No sería divertido heredar el título si no te esforzases.

Alargó la mano hacia él, buscando sellar el trato.

-Espero que me entretengas hasta el final.

Estrechó la suya, de repente sintiéndose confiado, como si toda su inseguridad hubiese desaparecido en un instante. Al fin y al cabo, Leo le consideraba un rival, y ese era el mejor halago que podía recibir.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy esperando a que se acabe la segunda temporada de Rakugo (que si no habéis visto lo recomiendo mucho) para poder darme un atracón...Y tengo mono. 
> 
> El fragmento de Leo lo saqué del manga porque me toca mucho en el alma y porque no encontré un monologo ya escrito.


End file.
